Lay or casual photography is very popular and relatively cheap, pocket size, compact and fully automatic cameras are readily available to tourists and others to facilitate such photography. In this environment, individuals are tending to buy increased stocks of film for such cameras in a single purchase, for example, up to about 20 boxes of film may be purchased at the one time. To meet this demand, photographic film suppliers are now supplying their boxes of film in packages containing a reasonably large number, say 8, 12 or 20, of the boxes.